


An old thing from Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, One Shot, drabble?, how tf do you tag um, reupload from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old re upload from my wattpad thing uh</p>
            </blockquote>





	An old thing from Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write a dennor oneshot but THEN my shït got deleted and I just-  
> Here have this Alpyhs and Undyne Drabble thing instead.

Alpyhs hunched over her work , her brow furrowed in confusion. Normally, this would have been done by now, but there was some... Distractions.

Behind her was a very angry Undyne, fuming about something that involved an "Annoying Dog" and "stolen chocolate". She stormed around, grumbling and muttering about it under her breath. Alpyhs turned around in her seat. "H-hey Undyne?" Undyne stopped pacing the room. "Yeah?" Undyne responded. "C-could you pl-please calm down? I'm-I'm trying to w-work". Alpyhs stuttered out

Undyne sighed. "Sorry Alfie, it's just that I bought you a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day, but some dumb dog came outta nowhere and took it!" Undyne paused. 

"Oops."

Alpyhs felt her face heat up. "Y-you bought me a box of chocolates?" Undyne looked away at this comment. "Yeah. And I was gonna buy another one but... I kinda told you." 

"Undyne t-that's so sweet!" 

"It's nothing really"

Undyne covered her face with her hands. 'Oh jeeze... I wanted to keep it a surprise for her...'She though to herself. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist. Uncovering her face, she looked down and saw Alpyhs hugging her. Or at least, trying to. "Undyne, yo-you don't have to buy me a g-gift, I'd be fine without one." Alpyhs spoke. Undyne smiled. She hugged Alpyhs back.

"Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

\---  
Extended ending:

Suddenly there was a whirring sound from behind them. Alpyhs heard the familiar sound of the lab door opening, and she let go of Undyne. Turning around to the door, she saw a little white dog.

"That's the dog that took my chocolate! Get back here you little mutt!"

Undyne took off running towards the dog

"Give me my chocolate!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 100 words kill me. Also, Were they too ooc?  
> please kkill me if they were  
> Also this dedicated to my older bro. It was his b-day. Happy escape from the womb day


End file.
